


Starting to Hope Again

by Just_a_Teenage_Girl, UndertaleNerd02



Series: The Bach Family [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Anyone notice, Cinnamon Roll Papyrus, Dem legs mettaton, EVEN BACH is a font, Feels, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, How Do I Tag, I will add tags as I go on, In future may be cross over from other fandom, Magic, My First Fanfic, Named Reader, Poor Burger pants, Reader Is Not Frisk, Reader Needs a Hug, Sans Needs A Hug, Slow Burn, hey!, i feed on your salty tears, idk what im even doing help, like really slow burn, nerds, reader is female, that the bach family's names are entirely fonts?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-09-19 22:01:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9462020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_a_Teenage_Girl/pseuds/Just_a_Teenage_Girl, https://archiveofourown.org/users/UndertaleNerd02/pseuds/UndertaleNerd02
Summary: You ran from your horrific past because you know what? You're a damn adult and will do as you please! Unfortunately there is a catch as always with life. You have 3 siblings to take care of and a small dingy apartment to pay for. What shall You do?Pardon the sarcasm I have a problem.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Be kind. I've only ever read fan fictions, never written any. Please give me comments I may need help. Don't be discouraged if I don't write often.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit: I changed where they live :)

"ARE YOU **_SERIOUS!!!!!_** ", You screeched after reading the notice from your mailbox.

It does not need to be said that today was a bad day. Your name is Mandevilla Bach, oldest of 4 siblings (Including you), and you just received a notice from your ass-hole landlord that you'd be kicked out of your dingy apartment in 3 days. Great, just what you needed. You sighed, and walked inside to tell your siblings the bad news. Homeless,  _again._ Does the Bach family ever get a break? The answer is no, by the way.

"Tina, Cal, V-man, can you come down real quick? I got some bad news...," You called upstairs. Right on cue Albertina, Calisto and finally the youngest at 9, Veltro thundered down the stairs, with a salute from Veltro. It'd be funny if not for, well, you know. Tina already knew just from the look on your face, and just walked straight back upstairs to pack with a huff. Such sass from Mrs. I'm-17-I'm-practically-an-adult. 

You sighed. "V, Cal we're getting kicked out... again." Calisto, second oldest at 14, turned to follow Tina, but Veltro pouted. " _Again!",_ He whined.

"Yeahhhhhh. I know I don't wanna leave either."  _'But only because it's indoors.'_ You added mentally. ' _This place sucks._ ' "Come on, let's getcha packed V."

Veltro's little face twisted in disappointment, but he nodded and complied. You internally sighed and went up to help.

* * *

"Alright! Everyone ready? Got all your fun stuff?" You questioned with fake enthusiasm for Veltro's sake. Your little group of bandits grumbled affirmatives, while you checked your own backpack for you wallet. A hefty 500 dollars and a credit card, yay. You picked up your lightweight cooler and headed out into the big, exciting, dangerous world we call London. As you traveled V rambled excitedly about different topics.

"-and at school I made sugar cookies with Dylan and Rylee and we frosted them and they looked like little American fla- HEY LOOK A BIG KITTY!", Veltro screamed excitedly out of the blue. You turn around and sure enough, there is a bi-pedal orange cat monster smoking outside a shop. Oh yeah, that's right, monsters exist. Apparently they were trapped under Mt. Ebott for centuries. You didn't mind them seeing as all of the ones you met were nice enough, if not wary of a human.

The cat turned and gave a wry grin to Veltro, flicking his cigarette. "Hey, 'lil buddy. How zit going?" He said, swishing his tail. Veltro looked flabbergasted, then-

"KITTY CAN TALK! Are you soft? Can I pet you!?", Veltro squealed, eyes widening as the cat chuckled and kneeled down so V could reach.

"Sure little buddy, but, ah, 'kitty' has a name. I'm Tom (Hue Hue like a Tom cat, get it? ah sorry to the story), but my friends call me BP. Either works," BP stated nonchalantly, but grimaced when he said "BP". Must have a bad history behind that name. You could understand, kinda like how- WAIT NOPE, not going down that road! Huh? You started, realizing he had started talking again. "-you guys going anyways? Most people don't parade around with backpacks in the middle of London ya know."

"O-oh! Er..." You started intelligently, when Albertina cut you off.

"We got kicked out of our apartment. Gonna find a hotel or somethin'." She stated matter-of-factly. Meanwhile you inwardly face-palmed. Way to go Tina, why don't you go ahead and tell this stranger our life story too?

"My old boss owns a hotel, I suppose I could talk to that walking tin can and get you a room." His face twisted at the mention of his boss, and you nodded once sympathetically. You've had your fair share of dick bosses to deal with. He threw his cigarette on the ground, squashed it, and motioned with his paw? Hand? for you to follow. Off you headed on your new adventure. Yay...

 

 


	2. Annoying bosses and Pissy Kitties

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Darlings~ Mettaton here, I'll be making an entry this chapter to absolutely WOW all your gorgeous faces~
> 
> Hey if anyone wants to help w/ editing or being a co-author I'd be glad for a hand in this fic. Thanks, catch you later Darlings~

When Tom said a hotel, you were not expecting _this._

He waltzed into a massive 6 story building with flashing, neon pink letters spelling 'MTT Resort'. The windows were tinted pink, the sidewalk  _pure gold,_ a huge statue of a fabulous robot? with high-heeled boots, sleekly chistled hair, and DAMN fine legs. The walls had advertisements everywhere, usually sporting the robot on stage of holding merchandise.  _'Mettaton'_ read one of the posters. Holy fucking Jesus, is this  _the_ Mettaton's resort? Mettaton as in the famous robot T.V. star?!? You were internally freaking out when Tom cleared his throat awkwardly. 

Oh. Maybe it wasn't internally. You snapped shut your jaw and grinned sheepishly at BP. He just looked up at the statue and grumbled under his breath about "fucking tin cans". Wait a minute... Oh no.

" _Mettaton_ was your boss!", Calisto shrieked. Oh, right, huge MTT fan here. Prepare for explosion in 3...

"E-Er, yeah-h, obviously." BP stuttered. You felt bad for him.

2...

You and the rest of your siblings covered their ears.

1...

" ** _WHAT!!!_** You didn't think to  _tell us!_ If I knew we were coming here I'd would have dragged your butt here and gone faster than your slow ass pace. But  _NO,_ I was forced to think we were heading to so two star hotel instead of having an advanced warning. I haven't had any time to change.  _How_ the  _hell_ am I supposed to make a good impression-"

"Why hello darlings~ What  _is_ all this ruckus.?" A voice came from behind them. Calisto whirled around in shock, then promptly fainted at the sight of none other than Mettaton himself. Albertina, used to Calisto's shenanigans, swiftly caught her. "Oh dear~. Is that beautiful young lady alright?"

Mettaton was, in a word, the definition of fabulous. His boots turned out to be pink, had he had raven-black hair that swooped over one of his bright pink irises. 

"WOW! A talking robot. COOL!", Veltro cut in, eyes wide as Tom grumbled. Mettaton flashed pearly white teeth at him. 

"Ah! Hello there sweetheart~ Now what can I do for you, hmm?", The robot said, crouching down to meet V. Veltro had no problem running up to Mettaton and giving him a hug. "Umpf. Careful, sweetie~ My, my are you energetic! I know some people who'd get along great with you~." Mettaton grinned, then called for someone to come out. At this, a small child around V's age came out. You couldn't tell their gender. They had an adorable bob cut and big, brown eyes like melted chocolate. They were wearing a blue sweater with purple stripes, and adorned a huge smile that could turn any heart into a puddle. They ran over excitedly, and began signing at Veltro. He sloppily signed his name, then grinned proudly and turned to you.

"This is Frisk. They are mute, kinda like how Mom was." At the mention of Mom, you froze. You quickly threw on a strained grin and said, "Y-yeah V, just like Mom..."

Frisk looked at you, then frowned slightly and walked over, patting your shoulder comfortingly. Your smile became a little more genuine as you looked at them. What a sweet child. Just then Calisto's eyes fluttered open, looked to Mettaton, and snapped open as she rightened herself. Mettaton gave that blinding smile, and Calisto looked just _smitten._ Meanwhile Frisk headed off to do whatever Frisk's do.

"Why hello there, darling~ It's nice to finally see those  _gorgeous_ eyes of yours. I'm guessing your a fan?" The fabulous robot winked, and Calisto nodded breathlessly. _She needs a **fan**  to cool her down. God I'm awful._ Tina and Tom were whispering, then suddenly giggled. You could guess what their conversation was about, and sighed in Cal's direction. "Well then! Let's get you lovelies a room, yes? Burger Pants! Come, grab their items. You four, follow me~" Mettaton directed the last part to your family and started walking towards the hotel. Calisto instantly followed, Tom looked sour and grabbed your stuff, Tina and V headed away too. That left you to wonder who the  _fuck_ came up with the nickname Burger Pants, but you shook it off and followed.

As you entered, the first thing you noticed was all the Mettaton decor. Not just Mettaton style, but literally Mettaton's face was everywhere. The wallpaper, doors, tables, it was ridiculous. As the robot strutted (and I repeat,  _strutted_ ), down the hall to your room, V looked excited, Tina bored, and Cal was still  _Star-_ struck. Ha! Puns, since.. Mettaton's a... Ah never mind.

"Now darlings, feast those beautiful orbs on this!" Mettaton singed as he flung open the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.google.com/imgres?imgurl=http%3A%2F%2Fimg07.deviantart.net%2F09b7%2Fi%2F2015%2F290%2F2%2Fd%2Fundertale___mettaton_ex_by_phantommarbles-d9dfilv.png&imgrefurl=http%3A%2F%2Fdeeum.deviantart.com%2Fart%2FUndertale-Mettaton-EX-561809230&docid=tR9QLrSUTtgefM&tbnid=czmOAVGGfDLRjM%3A&vet=1&w=1024&h=948&safe=active&bih=631&biw=1366&q=mettaton%20ex%20art&ved=0ahUKEwi7vZiv8ODRAhUB4GMKHZPyCt0QMwg-KAMwAw&iact=mrc&uact=8 
> 
>  
> 
> This is a good picture for the fabulous Mettaton~


	3. Sorry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok first I am SOOOOOO sorry about the delay. My friend thought it was funny to completely power off my computer, and I lost all progress.... I'm still pissed about it.  
> In case this happens again I'm keeping all my writing on a doc where I can copy and paste it here. Until them have a shrug of sadness gif.
> 
> Reminder if anyone wants to be a co author the jobs open.


	4. Welcome Home, You Deserve It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> LOOK! A WILD METTATON THROWING A LUXURY APARTMENT AT THE BACH FAM! YAY!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YO! GUESS WHO'S BACK! Back! back... again? Guys? Oh no...  
> *Dodges hate and pain of readers ehilr screeching sorry and yelling profanities at evil friend who did this to author-sempai*

You’ve got to be kidding. Is this a dream, is this probably gay robo-star for real? There’s no  _ way  _ you’d accept this. Speaking of which, Mettaton was attempting to dash before you payed him. HA! Yeahhhh nice try. In a flash his wrist was in your tight grip and you were shoving a hundred dollar bill into his metallic fingers. He opened his mouth prolly trying to protest, yet you, the master at adulthood, quickly and exaggeratedly put a finger to his lips(?) with a big ‘SHHHHHHHHHHHHH’.

You felt like an idiot. So, to save what little dignity you had left, you pulled your siblings inside and closed the door slowly. Tom was snickering. Nope, he’s dead to you. Asshole.

Your fam had jaws dropped. Oh yeah, did you mention it was like a FRICKING FIVE STAR SUITE!!!! How was giving this away even legal?!? You haven’t even seen the bedrooms yet. Or the kitchen. Or the dining room. Just this. Glamorous.  _ Luxurious.  _ Apartment. All yours. Almost got it for free.  _ Here’s  _ the reason your luck sucked. It was building up to this gorgeous masterpiece.

(Alright I'm lazy so Imma just put pictures of the apartment ok? ok!)

Living room

 

You walked into the dining room. It was just as amazing, no wonder the sibs were awed. They'd never been in a place like this.

Dining room

 

 

Next, the kitchen. You loved cooking, so this dream kitchen was definitely a plus. Ooh, a wine cellar... Look at all those ovens!

Kitchen

There were three bedrooms, so you gave the master to your sisters, while you and V took the other two. Your bedroom was a good size with a television and a big window overlooking the city.

Your room

After making sure everyone was situated you jumped into bed, out like a light the moment your head hit the pillow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Inches back slowly*  
> Hey this was basically just a description of the apartment so no real fluff. BUT! You know what happens when the reader sleeps and the tags say angst~  
> *Winks awkwardly and shuffles out*


	5. Nightmares and Goats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morning comes with sweaty bed sheets and bad memories, and you meet a bi-pedal goat. Fun stuff, that angst is :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's been awhile since I posted, sorry, but I've been busy! Don't hurt meh DX
> 
> Someone help me, this slow burn won't last. I need some skeletons in my fic.

_ You heard the door slam as you trembled in fear and anticipation. You heard cursing and the sound of objects being thrown. He was drunk again. You whimpered, will he beat you again, or worse…? At least the sibs were at  Sara’s place. God, what would you do without her? _

_ Footsteps came closer to your door, and you tensed. He called out in a chilling tone, or maybe that was just your terror talking. Your hand drifted to your hair where the red ribbon lay.  _ ‘If you're cuter, monsters won't hit you as hard.’  _ You thought bitterly.  _

_ “You in there Mandy?”The door creaked open, letting the light in so it shined on your face.  God you hated that nickname. “ You are! Is that a ribbon? How… adorable. Maybe I won’t thrust as hard. Give you a break for looking so cute~.” _

_ You hated him. You  _ despised  _ him with all your heart, from his dirty shoes to his stupid smile. Worst, you couldn’t do anything as he threw you onto the bed and grabbed your hair. You laid petrified as he licked your neck and grasped your ass. The last thing you saw before blacking out was his smug grinning face. _

_ \------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ _

You jerked awake, sitting in a pool of sweat. You glanced at the clock. 5:47, too late to go to sleep, too early to to be up. You got up anyways. Creeping quietly past the other bedrooms, you went to the kitchen. Leaving coffee to brew, you looked into the fridge and found it  _ packed _ with food. Deciding to make french toast, you got started.

As you worked you hummed a tune. It soon turned into full out singing.

 

“Why do you keep on staring?

That mirror, mirror, it ain't fair at all (mmh)

Dress sizes can't define, don't let the world decide what's beautiful

No”

 

Your shoulders moved to the beat, and you tapped your feet.

 

“You won't make yourself a name if you follow the rules

History gets made when you're acting a fool

So don't hold it back and just run it

Show what you got and just own it

No, they can't tear you apart”

 

You spun as you moved and sung the chorus.

 

“If you trust your rebel heart, ride it into battle

Don't be afraid, take the road less traveled

Wear out your boots and kick up the gravel

Don't be afraid, take the road less traveled on

Oh, ooh whoa, oh, ooh whoa

Take the road less traveled on”

 

Suddenly the spatula is a microphone, and you’re so into it you don’t hear your siblings come inside the kitchen.

 

“Don't follow anyone

March to the rhythm of a different drum (mmh)

Why do we analyze, break out, and criticize the crazy ones?

Oh

You won't make yourself a name if you follow the rules

History gets made when you're acting a fool

So don't hold it back and just run it

Show what you got and just own it

No, they can't tear you apart, no 

If you trust your rebel heart, ride it into battle

Don't be afraid, take the road less traveled

Wear out your boots and kick up the gravel

Don't be afraid, take the road less traveled on

Oh, ooh whoa, oh, ooh whoa

Take the road less traveled on

Oh, ooh whoa, oh, ooh whoa

Take the road less traveled on

Put your hands up, show me that you're one of a kind

Put your hands up, let me hear your voice tonight

Oh”

 

Your audience grows.

 

“If you trust your rebel heart, ride it into battle

Don't be afraid, take the road less traveled

Wear out your boots and kick up the gravel

Don't be afraid, take the road less traveled on

If you trust your rebel heart, ride it into battle

Don't be afraid, take the road less traveled

Wear out your boots and kick up the gravel

Don't be afraid, take the road less traveled on

Oh, ooh whoa, oh, ooh whoa

Take the road less traveled on

Wear out your boots and kick up the gravel

Don't be afraid, take the road less traveled on

Traveled on

Take the road less traveled on”

You kneel dramatically with the tray of food raised above your head. Hearing applause and cheers, you flush and turn around. Behind you listening was your siblings, Mettaton, Tom, Frisk, and a big, bi-petal, regal-looking, fluffy white goat with beautiful crimson eyes. They  _ all _ heard you!?!?! God damn it, life hates you today doesn’t it? First nightmares, then embarrassment. Great.

“Erm…” Lookie here, master of words and coherent sentences, Mandevilla Bach at your service. To cover your internal screaming, you grinned and bowed with a flourish. “Thank you, thank you, I’ll be here all day.” You commented with a wink.

“Darling, you are an amazing singer~!” Mettaton complimented with a pose. When doesn’t he pose, never, that’s when. “You simply must join me in my tour~ A voice as fabulous as yours should be in the spotlight!” The robot purred.

“O-Oh, no I can’t, b-but thanks for the offer.” You stuttered. Fame wasn’t for you, and besides, you can’t leave your siblings behind. Turning to the regal goat, you spoke. “Hello miss, my name is Mandevilla Bach, and this is Veltro-” He waved excitedly. “-Albertina-” She waved boredly and looked at her phone. “-and Calisto.” Cal was simply staring at Mettaton.

“Why, hello dear. My named is Toriel, I am Frisk’s mother.” You internally melted. Her voice was soft and silky, and oozed motherly care. Her eyes stared at you like crimson carmel, full of care. You resisted the impulse to give her a big hug. Maybe you could be adopted; you’d love to be apart of their big family.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song Mandevilla Sung. (It's Country sorry if you don't like that) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CpkLxquBg8s


	6. A mother's kindness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some basic fluff. ALSO! Check out the other work i posted. Its not a story, just a question to the readers ok?

"My child, would you like to come over to Frisk and I's house for pie? I would love the company. "

After the embarrassing fiasco earlier, Toriel sat in the living room while avoiding the topic.  Honestly, you had never meet such a kind  person, human or monster. She radiated pure motherly love. 

"Oh! Sure,  I would love to join you. " You replied eagerly. Refusing seemed like a crime. 

"Wonderful! Oh, how about I get your number?  That way, I can 'text' you our address. How does 5 o'clock sound?" She rambled excitedly.

"Uh, sure, here you go." You traded numbers. Feeling awkward, you gave her a small grin. She returned with a big, fanged smile back.

"Well I must take my leave. Do you mind if I invite some of my close friends?" 

"Not at all! It's your house." Was her response.

With one last smile,  she left the apartment. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

To be continued bc i have no time in my life


	7. Where the author gets completely side-tracked from the plot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A side story since I haven't posted in awhile. May or may not be relevant. Comment what ya think of Lucy and Alfendi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a work purely for announcements please check it if you want to influence this story in the future. Comments are appreciated.

Lucy POV

_BEEP BEEP BEEP!!!_

"Urgh, shut up ya' dumb thing..."

_BEEP BEEP BEEP_

"Mmm, what time is it?" Lucy looked at the clock.

"6:45... SHOOT, I'm going to be late...  _Again!!!_ "

Shooting out of bed, she quickly dressed and grabbed some toast for breakfast. Darting out the door, Lucy ran as fast as she could.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Where is she?" Alfendi muttered.

This was completely normal. His assistant had a knack for coming in late every.  _Single. **DAY.**_ It didn't always bug him, but there was an exciting case today. It piqued his interest, and he was positive she'd enjoy it too... If she actually showed up. Sighing, he stood up while looking out the window. Oh, there she is, running and not looking up. She's going to kill herself one of these da-.

**_THUMP_ **

Yep, there it is. The klutz ran straight into a monster, and fell. Alfendi snorted in amusement as the skeleton looked down in shock. It didn't even stumble when she ran into it. Al snickered and left the office to help.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 _Geez, how embarrassing._ Lucy thought, turning bright red.

"O-oh my god, 'm  _so_ sorry! I weren't lookin' where I were heading." Lucy apologized, looking at her feet.

"It's okay human! I, the GREAT Papyrus, forgive you! Nyeh heh heh!" Papyrus cackled happily. Looking up, Lucy was met with the ridiculous sight of a tall skeleton monster in some sort of superhero outfit.

Lucy laughed and was introducing herself when the Alfendi walked up. "Oi, Prof, this is Papyrus. He's a good 'un, he is. Oh, and sorry 'bout being late. I can make ya' both a cuppa." She offered.

'Prof' gave Lucy a look, but nodded and accepted her offer. Papyrus shook his head though.

" Nyeh, I can't sorry, but we could trade numbers." He replied timidly. When they agreed, he perked up majorly. "NYEH! Of course you would accept. For who could resist I, the GREAT Papyrus!"

After trading numbers, Alfendi and Lucy took a look at the new case, and Papyrus went home to tell his brother all about his new friends.

**Author's Note:**

> Oml this is short sorry


End file.
